


Романтика сороковых

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Smoking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: написано по мотивам заявки с одного из фестов в сооХреноугольник:#ВЛС-007#Брок_Любит_СтиваА мне хочется романтики от Стива к Броку. Ухаживание по всем правилам 40х. И Брок, привыкший к "трем свиданиям" и ловящий дисконект - то ли я чего-то не понимаю, то ли одно из двух. И тихо ржущий Баки.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 73





	Романтика сороковых

**Author's Note:**

> Баки Барнс/Наташа Романова фоном  
> Брок и СТРАЙК были агентами ЩИТа в Гидре, помогли разгромить «Озарение»

— Ты с него глаз не сводишь. Опять.

Конечно, это был лишь вопрос времени — когда Баки заметит, что Стиву нравится Брок. И отпираться Стив не собирался. Баки знал его как облупленного, и то, что Стив залипает на парней, увидел еще до того, как сам Стив в свои шестнадцать это осознал.

— Пригласи его на свидание, — добавил Баки чуть тише.

— Субординация, — вздохнул Стив.

— Ты еще скажи «харассмент», — фыркнул Баки.

— Вот уж точно нет, Брок такими вещами заморачиваться не станет, если что — просто сразу в морду двинет зарвавшегося. Полагаю, даже если это буду я, — тихо рассмеялся Стив.

— Двинет, но не тебя, — уверенно заявил Баки. — Он на тебя тоже пялится, когда думает, что ты не видишь. Хотя, может, просто пытается понять, чего ты его взглядом сверлишь.

Стив хмыкнул и еще раз задумчиво посмотрел на Брока, страхующего одного из своих парней. А потом выкрутил скорость на беговой дорожке Баки на максимум.

— Не отвлекайся, — нагловато, как в юности, ухмыльнулся он, когда Баки едва не споткнулся, не ожидая такой подлости.

* * *

Брок уже пару лет не выходил у него из головы. Да, до Стива всегда долго доходило, что именно он ощущал к тому или иному человеку — просто дружескую симпатию, завязанную на уважении и взаимопонимании, или что-то большее, что с корнем из груди не вырвать. И когда все вокруг были уверены, что у них с Пегги роман, в какой-то момент он и сам себя чуть в этом не убедил. Но вовремя прислушался к себе и одумался. Он любил ее, несомненно, но как друга. Так же, как он любил Баки.

С Броком изначально все было иначе. Брок ожег взглядом, распаляя желание, на которое, как Стив всегда думал, он не способен. Все его немногочисленные романы в прошлом веке были весьма спокойными, без искры, словно он просто не создан для этого внутреннего огня, о котором рассказывал Баки. А в этом времени Стив обнаружил, что можно просто зайти в клуб по интересам, получить желаемое и уйти — вообще безо всяких чувств, только голая похоть, — чем пользовался время от времени, максимально сохраняя анонимность.

И вот Брок этот огонь зажег одним насмешливым взглядом, при этом сам не показывая никаких признаков заинтересованности. Стив сгорал при каждой встрече, отчаянно желал прикоснуться, узнать вкус кожи и запах теплого тела после совместно проведенной ночи. Ночей.

Но Брок кривовато усмехался, бросал нейтральное «Привет, Кэп» и вел себя по уставному корректно. 

Стив мог только следовать его примеру. И время от времени общаться после работы в нейтральной обстановке, когда парни СТРАЙКа зависали где-нибудь всей толпой и звали его с собой как своего.

А еще он мог смотреть. Запоминать каждую улыбку, каждую морщинку в уголках глаз. Стив каждый шрам Брока знал наперечет — черт бы побрал общие душевые. 

И рисовать. Вечерами, сидя дома в полутемной гостиной. На ланче, когда было несколько свободных минут. В джете во время перелета перед и после миссии, если оставались силы.

А вот Баки рассказать обо всем этом Стив не мог. Не потому, что не доверял — нет, конечно, ему он доверял как самому себе. Да вот только ни слова, ни рисунки не могли передать того, что он чувствовал.

Теперь, пожалуй, Стив был рад, что Баки сам обо всем догадался. Баки всегда помогал ему найти выход из почти безвыходной ситуации.

* * *

Баки давно разведал, в какое время и каким путем Брок приходит на работу и проходит в раздевалку перед залом, в котором обычно зависал СТРАЙК вне миссий и где постоянно занимались Баки и Стив.

— Утро, командир, — Баки хлопнул Брока по плечу, незаметно прикрепляя на лямку майки маленькое подслушивающее устройство — плоское, как кусочек пленки. У Наташи стырил.

— Барнс, — со вздохом отозвался Брок. — Прям с утра и уже бодрый до отвращения. Где своего неразлучника потерял?

Баки только фыркнул.

— У одноглазого. Скоро должен подгрести. А я пока хочу за кофе сгонять, тебе захватить?

— Черный, двойной, без сахара, — кивнул Брок и прошел в зал.

— В целях улучшения обслуживания все разговоры записываются, — тихо бормотнул Баки, запуская программу на запасном телефоне и оставляя его в шкафчике — где бы в здании ЩИТа Брок ни находился, звук запишется четко.

* * *

Баки развалился на диване в кабинете Стива, демонстративно достал телефон, словно собирался слушать музыку, как делал каждый раз, когда Стив задерживался на работе, Наташи не было в городе, а ему не хотелось торчать дома одному, поправил наушник и вслушался.

Прокручивать пришлось много — до обеда Брок ни с кем особо не разговаривал, только отдавал команды бойцам да тихо или не очень матерился.

А вот в обед, судя по звуку, ушел с Джеком в столовую — сам Баки обедал со Стивом в пиццерии, потому что обоим захотелось пиццы, а в ЩИТе ее отродясь не бывало.

_— Опять он на тебя пялился, командир. Всю тренировку дыры в тебе сверлил. Вроде мы нигде не косячили._

_— Если бы накосячили, нас бы на ковер вызвали, — как-то лениво ответил Брок. — А так — да черт знает. Мы с тобой не раз уже обо всем этом говорили._

_— А может, — пробасил Джек, — тебе к нему все-таки подкатить? Ну ведь пялится же._

_— А может, — язвительно отозвался Брок, — он все еще думает, что и мы тоже в той чертовой Гидре были? Кто знает, что у него на уме. Скала же непробиваемая, разбиться о такого — как нехер делать._

Баки нажал на паузу, подавил вздох и посмотрел на увлеченного какими-то документами Стива — в чем-то Брок был прав. С теми, кто не знал его ближе, Стив держался не просто отстраненно — холодно. Могло даже показаться, что несколько высокомерно. И сколько Баки его знал — он всегда был таким. Отгораживался ото всех высоченной стеной, и приходилось буквально проколупывать в ней сначала маленькое окошечко, чтобы пересматриваться, потом побольше, чтобы пожать руку, а потом уже Стив, когда решал, что может начать доверять, сам открывал потайную дверцу и впускал к себе. И тогда вернее и преданнее человека было не найти. Просто не каждому удавалось достучаться. 

Впрочем, Нат вон просто перемахнула через эту стену еще до того, как Баки вернулся. А со всеми остальными Стив был, судя по всему, только на стадии перестукивания.

Ну и, как недавно выяснилось, для Брока дверца была приоткрыта, только тот не замечал.

Баки потихоньку вздохнул и продолжил слушать.

_— Ну он же из прошлого века, — упрямился Джек, — а тут только проснулся — наговорили про субординацию, харассмент и прочую херню. Я сам до сих пор тот чертов семинар с содроганием вспоминаю, все казалось, что не так на всех смотрю и слишком близко ко всем подхожу. А так-то, может, он бы за тобой ухаживать начал. Вот стопудово уверен, что он по мужикам. Был бы по бабам — давно бы нашел. Вон на него сколько вешаются, уж выбрал бы какую._

_— И что же, думаешь, он и ухаживать станет, как в прошлом веке принято было? — со смешком спросил Брок, явно переводя стрелки._

Баки закусил губу, чтобы самому не расхохотаться, а то Стив бы точно поинтересовался, чем он там занят, ибо музыка у него желания ржать до слез не вызывала.

_— Ну да, в каких он там повзрослел-то уже — в тридцатых-сороковых? — тоже хмыкнул Джек. — А кстати — как оно там было?_

_— А мне почем знать? Я в сороковых не жил._

Баки практически увидел, как Брок усмехнулся и почти небрежно пожал плечами. 

_— Ну там свидания, танцы под луной, вот это вот все._

Баки не выдержал и фыркнул, резко зажал рот рукой, делая вид, что кашляет. Стив коротко на него взглянул и снова вернулся к документам.

_— И что, командир? Ты бы пошел с ним на свидание?_

Брок хмыкнул, но тему продолжать не стал. Дальше в записи ничего интересного не было. 

Минут десять Баки и правда послушал музыку, чтобы немного расслабиться и внутренне отсмеяться. А потом выдернул наушник и сел на диване прямо.

Стив поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Брок хочет, чтобы ты за ним ухаживал. Как в сороковых, — выпалил Баки, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. 

Ну, технически, Брок, конечно, ничего такого не говорил, и Баки это прекрасно понимал. Но и не отрицал. И на Джека не рявкнул, чтобы заткнулся и не молол чепуху. Так что можно было считать, что почти сказал.

— Как по-настоящему в сороковых? — изумленно распахнул глаза Стив, кажется, даже забыв про документы.

— Да что ты, — все-таки заржал Баки. — Как современные люди себе это представляют. Кино, рестораны, танцы, прогулки под луной, любовные записки, романтика и все такое. Как у богатых было.

— Бак, а ты откуда?..

— Услышал разговор с Роллинзом.

— Подслушивал, — нахмурился Стив.

— Неа, шел подслушивать и случайно услышал, — развел руками Баки. — Ну конечно, подслушивал, мелкий. Так что давай, ноги в руки и приглашай его на свидание. Пора уже сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

* * *

Два следующих дня Стив просматривал сотню лучших ресторанов Нью-Йорка, читал отзывы, рассматривал обстановку и меню, пытался представить будет ли ему и Броку уютно в таких местах, смогут ли они расслабиться и поговорить, а не только пытаться следовать всем правилам приличия и вести себя подобающе.

А потом махнул рукой и позвонил Наташе. Долго объяснять не пришлось — Баки уже ввел ее в курс дела, чему Стив совершенно не удивился.

— Не выделывайся, Стив, — спокойно предложила она, — отведи его туда, куда бы ты сам хотел сходить. И никаких костюмов, иначе оба издергаетесь. И ничего экзотического — в его медицинской карте, конечно, аллергические реакции не указаны, я проверила, но мало ли что.

Стив поблагодарил, подумал еще пару часов и отметил три варианта. Столик на вечер пятницы заказать удалось только в одном. Выбор был сделан. 

Оставалось только пригласить.

И лучше бы Стив еще пару дней перебирал рестораны, отели, прачечные и прочие места Нью-Йорка, это было куда как проще.

Брок обнаружился в раздевалке. Слава богу, уже одетый, хоть и со все еще влажными волосами. Рядом с ним, шумно переговариваясь, переодевались после тренировки парни.

— Зайдите ко мне, как освободитесь, Рамлоу, — попросил Стив. Приглашать его под кучей любопытных взглядов совершенно не хотелось.

— Только не говори, что какое-то срочное дело вот прямо сейчас, а? — нахмурился Брок. — Чемпионат же, хотя ты, наверно, бои без правил не смотришь.

— Не смотрю, — подтвердил Стив, отмечая себе, что, пожалуй, стоит поинтересоваться. — Это не займет много времени, — пообещал он и вышел из раздевалки.

Брок появился минут через десять, с сумкой через плечо и ключами от машины в руках. Всем собой показывая, что ему действительно очень хочется оказаться дома как можно скорее.

Стив стоял у окна, нервно сжимая пальцами подоконник, отсчитывал от тысячи в обратном порядке. Уже в третий раз. Повернулся, едва Брок зашел в кабинет, и застрял на цифре пятьсот восемьдесят три.

— Брок, я хотел...

— Стив, домой собираешься? — Баки влетел в кабинет и замер. — Упс, понял, свалил. Стиви, я в тебя верю! 

Брок глубоко вдохнул и медленно сквозь зубы выпустил воздух.

— Ну давай, Кэп, дубль два. Чего ты там хотел, что в тебя аж Барнс верит?

Стив мысленно выматерился. Кто бы там что ни говорил, а он умел. 

— Может, поужинаем вместе? В пятницу, в семь, если никаких форс-мажоров не будет, — удивительно легко предложил он, заражаясь каким-то злым азартом из-за этого внезапного появления Баки. 

Брок приподнял бровь.

— Поясни, пожалуйста, правильно ли я тебя понял. Ты и я, вдвоем? Или ты приглашаешь весь СТРАЙК, как мы приглашаем тебя на наши посиделки?

— Столик заказан на двоих, — подтвердил Стив. — Правда, я не знал про бои, так что можем отменить бронь в ресторане и посидеть в каком-нибудь спорт-баре, где эти бои будут транслировать.

Брок задумчиво потер подбородок и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Стива.

— Свидание?

Стив кивнул.

— Свидание. Но без пафоса, все тихо и спокойно. Джинсы и рубашка вполне подойдут. А для бара так и подавно.

— Да черт с ним, с баром, — махнул рукой Брок, — мой фаворит до финала все равно не доберется, так что в записи посмотрю. В семь, говоришь. Заметано.

— Тогда встретимся в пятницу на парковке в половине седьмого? — предложил Стив.

— Скинь лучше адрес ресторана, я туда к семи подкачу, — мотнул головой Брок. — У меня в пятницу еще дело есть, ты сам подписал разрешение уйти на два часа пораньше.

— Конечно, — Стив кивнул, вспомнив, что так оно и было. — Скину по электронной почте. Хорошего тебе вечера, Брок.

— И тебе, — усмехнулся тот, кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

* * *

— Юу-ху! — завопил Баки, когда Стив коротко пересказал ему разговор с Броком. — Да, мелкий, ты это сделал.

— Сам не ожидал, что он согласится, — признался Стив. — До последнего думал, что он скажет что-нибудь вроде «тебе нужно проветрить мозги» — ну или как там говорят.

— А я тебе сразу говорил, что он не откажется! Слушайся меня — и скоро не будешь спать один. Кстати, тебе надо сменить кровать. На этой твоей солдатской койке толком и не покувыркаешься. Найдем что-нибудь подходящее прямо сегодня, потому что мы едем к тебе — Нат опять на неделю куда-то услали.

Стив усмехнулся и мягко вывел машину с парковки.

— У меня нормальная спальня, — попытался возразить он.

— У тебя не спальня, а порнография, — фыркнул Баки. — Узкая койка, тумбочка и десять квадратов пустого пространства. Заходишь — и взвыть хочется. А в спальне должно хотеться либо спать, либо не спать. Давно уже собирался этим вопросом заняться, теперь не отвертишься. — Баки шутливо пихнул его кулаком в плечо. — Да, и не забывай: пригласил в ресторан — встречай с цветами.

Улыбка сползла с губ Стива.

* * *

В ресторан Брок предсказуемо опоздал. Он знал, что вряд ли успеет вовремя, и все равно торопился, несся по городу как угорелый, выбирая узкие улочки и нарушая правила, чтобы не влупиться в пробку. И все же машину пришлось бросить за пару кварталов до нужного места — дальше проехать было нереально, поток просто перестал двигаться вообще.

Администратор посмотрела на него с вежливым равнодушием.

— Столик на имя мистера Гранта, — припомнил Брок, переводя дыхание.

Администратор улыбнулась гораздо теплее и провела его к столику, где уже ждал — ну разумеется! — Стив.

— Прости, жуткие пробки, — повинился Брок, усаживаясь на стул.

— Ничего, спасибо, что приехал, — отозвался Стив, и Брок с удивлением понял, что тот нервничает.

Принесли меню и карту вин, и Стив подал знак официанту. Брок нахмурился, а потом изумленно изогнул бровь, когда на столе появилась ваза с букетом аккуратных фиолетово-черных роз.

— Я боялся, что они завянут, и хотел сделать сюрприз, поэтому договорился, чтобы принесли позже. 

Брок помолчал, не зная, что ответить. С одной стороны, он вообще не ожидал ничего подобного, все же не баба. А с другой — эти маленькие черные розы, напоминающие патроны для Desert Eagle, ему действительно понравились.

— Мне еще никогда не дарили цветов, и это весьма неожиданно, но приятно, — признался Брок, не покривив душой, и Стив успокоенно выдохнул. 

Еда была действительно неплохая, вино, которое выбрал Брок, вкусное и легкое — все же они оба были за рулем. 

С разговорами не складывалось. Не находилось такой темы, которая не оборвалась бы после пары реплик с каждой стороны. А о работе на свиданиях не говорят, Брок это усвоил еще в самом начале карьеры.

Стив ему нравился, больше чем нравился. Было приятно представить его, лаская себя под теплыми струями в душе. Но дальше в своих мыслях Брок никогда не заходил. Не думал, что они могли бы трахаться как кролики на всех подходящих для этого поверхностях. И неподходящих тоже. Или что вообще могли бы сойтись и жить вместе. Все это казалось чем-то нереальным, даже после всего, что Брок видел на службе в ЩИТе.

— Я не очень интересный собеседник, — вздохнув, сказал Стив, когда им принесли десерт. — Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы у тебя осталось неприятное впечатление от этого вечера.

— Да нормально все, Стив, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Мы оба под такое не особо заточены, как я посмотрю.

— Значит, будем учиться, — светло улыбнувшись, предложил Стив.

* * *

— И что? — уточнил Джек. — Потом вы просто сели по машинам и разъехались?

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Брок. — Он меня даже проводил до моей, романтическая прогулка в два квартала, — фыркнул он, — пожал руку и пожелал доброй ночи.

— Интересно, — оскалился Джек, — он будет придерживаться правила трех свиданий? Если будет, значит, на втором он должен тебя поцеловать. 

Брок заржал. Второе свидание было назначено на следующую пятницу.

* * *

— Ладно, мелкий, лиха беда начало, — мотнул головой Баки, затаскивая в квартиру части кровати.

Стиву казалось, что они и в спальню-то не войдут — настолько огромными были изголовье и изножье.

— Притащи из машины ящик с инструментами, а? — попросил Баки. — Рук не хватило сразу захватить. А я пока тут все разложу в нужном порядке.

Через полчаса конструкция была собрана. Стив молча стоял и смотрел на... ну да, это изделие именовалось кроватью, разумеется, только вот она была больше их старой квартиры в Бруклине.

— Бак, на нее уберется человек двадцать, — чуть охрипнув, выдавил наконец Стив.

— Вот и отлично, — потер руками Баки. — Зато на такой кувыркаться удобно, поверь моему опыту, у нас с Нат такого же размера. Правда, — добавил он, — еще пару дней тебе придется провести на своей дурацкой койке, потому что матрас привезут только в среду. И надо будет закупиться нормальными комплектами постельного белья, твои огрызки сюда не подойдут. Но Нат обещала помочь, она завтра приезжает. 

Стив покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул — сопротивляться настойчивой помощи этой парочки было просто невозможно. Хотя он не мог не отметить, что большая часть из того, что они для него делали, действительно шла ему на пользу.

— Бак, — чуть помявшись, все-таки решился Стив, — у меня проблема. Я не знаю, о чем разговаривать с Броком. Бои я не смотрю, мою технику бокса он разнес в пух и прах, сказал, что мне заново надо ставить удары. Обещал помочь. А говорить с ним об искусстве я не могу — он этим не увлекается. И мы большую часть времени молчим. 

— Нашел проблему, — насмешливо откликнулся Баки. — Зови его в кино, будет что обсудить за ужином после. Только не выбирай ничего заумного, а то я тебя знаю.

* * *

В кинотеатре они оба откровенно ржали, хоть и честно старались не мешать другим зрителям, которым почему-то было страшно. А они, глядя на вполне неплохо нарисованных инопланетян, вспоминали атаку Читаури и могли воспринимать фильм исключительно как комедию. Видимо, с их службой понятие «ужасы» несколько исказилось.

От ресторана Стив в этот раз решил отказаться, поэтому после кинотеатра повел Брока в уютное небольшое кафе, в котором сам любил ужинать. По вечерам здесь было немного народу.

— Если бы мы такую хрень сотворили, ты бы с нас три шкуры содрал без помощи этих тварей, — фыркнул Брок, быстро сделав заказ.

— Ну если бы те бойцы вели себя не как идиоты, фильм мог бы закончиться через пару минут после начала, — возразил Стив.

— Как и большинство лент, — согласился Брок. 

— И ошибки же у всех случаются, даже Альфа СТРАЙК не безупречны, — Стив насмешливо посмотрел на Брока.

— Не без того, — кивнул тот, нисколько не смутившись. — А вот Дельта, кстати, могла бы так облажаться, у них сейчас новый командир, туповат, на мой взгляд, но потенциал есть.

Вечер прошел более оживленно. Стив был рад, что они нашли наконец-то хоть одну тему для беседы, хотя, конечно, всегда говорить только о фильмах так или иначе не получится. Но несколько вечеров вполне можно так провести. Главное — не подряд.

* * *

— Что — и даже обниматься не стали? — удивленно поднял брови Джек.

— Неа, — опуская штангу на крепления, тихо, чтобы их никто не услышал, ответил Брок. — Все так же — вежливое рукопожатие у машины, уговор о встрече в будущую пятницу и пожелание доброй ночи.

— Любопытно, — протянул Джек и поспешил вернуться к беговой дорожке, потому что в зал вошли Стив и Баки.

* * *

— А ты не расслабляйся раньше времени, — поучительным тоном выдал Баки. — Маленькие подарочки, сувенирчики, которые будут о тебе напоминать, когда вы не вместе.

Стив нахмурился.

— Бак, а это обязательно?

— Конечно, — с возмущением посмотрел на него Баки, даже вилку отложил, забыв про обед. — Надо поддерживать интерес в потенциальном партнере. И даже когда вы сойдетесь — тоже. Но можно уже пореже. Я вон Нат магнитик подогнал с фотографией Одессы и надписью «помнишь наше первое свидание?» 

Стив подавился кофе и закашлялся.

— Бак, ты же тогда ее чуть не убил! Какая же это память?

— Ну скажешь тоже, — фыркнул Баки. — Если бы я хотел ее убить, я бы выстрелил в голову сразу, не заморачиваясь, а потом грохнул бы ученого. А так я прикинул, как ее обезвредить и не дать рвануть за мной в погоню, но при этом точно оставить в живых. Конечно, я и понятия не имел, что однажды мы с ней встретимся, но она мне понравилась — сильная, ловкая, достойный соперник. Таких не убивают. Потому магнитик с напоминанием об этом событии ей и понравился, она поняла, что именно я хотел сказать.

Стив задумался. Впервые на Брока не как на бойца группы поддержки, а как на человека, он обратил внимание на миссии в Сомали. Но Брок тогда потерял троих парней и его самого и Джека серьезно ранило, Стив их буквально на руках в джет заносил. Хотя и они его начали на свои посиделки в бар приглашать как раз после той миссии. Брок еще тогда сказал, что рассмотрел в нем нормального мужика.

И все же Стив сомневался, что магнитик с напоминанием о тех страшных днях Брок оценит по достоинству.

— Ну хочешь, я в его дом залезу и посмотрю, может, он какие-нибудь фигурки коллекционирует или еще что-то подобное, — предложил Баки, выслушав Стива.

Стив хлопнул рукой по столу, невольно привлекая к ним внимание, и виновато улыбнулся, оглянувшись по сторонам.

— Конечно нет, Баки! Ни в коем случае! — шепотом возмутился он. — Пообещай мне! Это неправильно, нельзя лезть в личную жизнь человека так нагло. Если ты так сделаешь, я не смогу смотреть ему в глаза, понимаешь?

Баки еще долго ворчал, но все-таки Стив уговорил его отказаться от этой идеи.

* * *

— У него на стене в гостиной большая черно-белая фотография какого-то города и больше нигде и ничего, — сообщил Баки на следующее утро, входя к Стиву в кабинет.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Бак, я же тебя просил.

— А я ничего и не делал, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Нат была у него два года назад, устанавливала жучки, когда вся эта буча по поводу Гидры случилась, я вообще тогда по заброшенным домам прятался.

Стив снова вздохнул.

— Ладно, спасибо, значит, статуэтки и магниты он не собирает, а одна черно-белая фотография еще не говорит о его любви к искусству. С памятными сувенирами пролет, Бак, — он развел руками.

— Угу, поэтому я принес тебе вот это, — широко улыбнулся Баки и выложил на стол перед Стивом шикарный тесак в богато украшенных кожаных ножнах. — Охотничий, ручная работа, ковал известный мастер-оружейник, считай, от сердца отрываю, так хотелось себе оставить. 

Стив покрутил нож в руках.

— Прекрасная работа, — согласился он, сам завороженно наблюдая за тем, как свет отражается от идеально отшлифованной поверхности. — Сколько...

— Сейчас стукну, — сурово нахмурившись, оборвал его Баки. — Подарок. И тебе, и ему.

* * *

Брок изумленно поднял брови.

— Это «сувенирчик»? — уточнил он, взвешивая в руке прекрасно сбалансированный нож, которым, при удачных стечениях обстоятельств, можно было завалить слона.

У них было уже пятое свидание, и Брок откровенно перестал что-либо понимать. Они спокойно разговаривали, не теряясь в долгих мучительных паузах и подборе безопасных тем, посмотрели пару фильмов, даже чуть затронули личное — друзей, семью и прошлое. Но Стив еще ни разу не прикоснулся к нему, если не считать все тех же вежливых, выверенных до секунды рукопожатий в конце вечера.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Ну, знаешь, девушкам, наверно, проще дарить какие-то милые безделушки на память, хотя я, конечно, никогда не пробовал, но достаточно зайти в любой магазин. Понимаешь, о чем я? — он посмотрел на Брока.

Брок кивнул, соглашаясь. В этом плане с девчонками, конечно, было гораздо проще. И правда, что Стив мог ему подарить? Не мягкую же игрушку, в самом деле.

Гулять по ночному городу оказалось здорово. Толпы уже не было, погода располагала, даже воздух уже не так ярко пах бензином и выхлопными газами. 

Они подошли к дому Брока, но на крыльцо Стив не зашел. Снова протянул руку, аккуратно ее пожал и вдруг, склонившись, поцеловал костяшки пальцев Брока.

Все это как-то выбивало Брока из колеи. Вроде бы было приятно, но в то же время как-то совершенно не укладывалось в его картину мира. 

И трахаться хотелось просто невероятно. Даже это легкое прикосновение губ послало по телу такой электрический разряд, что член болезненно заныл, прижатый швом джинсов. 

Брок задавался вопросом — как сам Стив терпит такое. Или его не выкручивает изнутри желанием? Но ведь иногда же Брок ловил долгие обжигающие взгляды Стива, под которыми хотелось сразу же раздеться. Хотя чаще тот смотрел с интересом и глубокой затаенной нежностью. Все это тоже оставалось загадкой, на которую очень хотелось найти ответ. И Брок не мог не отметить, что тактика Стива работает — он был заинтригован по самое небалуйся.

* * *

Следующее их свидание сорвалось — еще в четверг они были срочно вызваны в Чикаго, и вечер пятницы прошел за активной перестрелкой с террористами, эвакуацией заложников, быстрым перелетом домой и долгим, выматывающим нервы и убивающим последние силы разбором этой самой чертовой миссии.

Даже Брока туда потащили, несмотря на два ранения. Оказали первую помощь еще в джете и на кресле привезли в кабинет Фьюри. Хотя Брок порывался идти сам, но сдался под тяжелым взглядом Стива и обещанием донести на руках.

Стив хмурился, пытался ускорить процесс, но пока не отчитались все, Фьюри никого не отпустил.

А потом Стив сам докатил кресло с Броком до больницы ЩИТа, помог медсестрам переложить его на койку для осмотра и тактично вышел, когда Брока начали переодевать в больничную рубашку.

Ранение в ногу оказалось относительно легким, пуля прошла навылет через икру и крупных сосудов не задела. А вот с рукой дело обстояло хуже — пришлось оперировать, потому что перебило лучевую кость. 

Стив дождался окончания операции и сидел в палате, пока Брок не пришел в себя после наркоза — уже глубоко за полночь. Сидел и держал его за здоровую руку, опутанную проводами капельниц. 

Смотрел на Брока и думал, что безумно хочет его поцеловать. Не в висок и не в руку, едва прикасаясь, а по-настоящему, так, чтобы дыхания не хватало, чтобы глотать стоны и ощущать вкус чужих губ. А потом прижать к себе и с наслаждением впитать дрожь желанного сильного тела.

К тому моменту, когда Брок наконец открыл глаза, Стив был так перевозбужден от собственных мыслей, что пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем он смог спросить:

— Ты как?

— Терпимо, — отозвался Брок. — Штормит от лекарств и руку почти не чувствую. А ты чего ушел-то, когда меня раздевать начали? Я думал, ты девчонкам поможешь, они чуть не надорвались, бедные, — ухмыльнулся он. — Словно мы с тобой в одной душевой ни разу не сталкивались. 

Зря Брок подкинул ему такие картинки.

Стив попытался улыбнуться как можно спокойнее. 

— Посчитал, что так будет лучше, общие душевые были до нашего первого свидания.

Брок, расслабленный под действием препаратов, выглядел откровенно офигевшим от этих слов.

Стив склонился к нему и легко коснулся губами виска.

— Выздоравливай. Я зайду завтра. Доброй ночи.

Да, он сбежал. Потому что больше не мог находиться рядом и ничего не делать. И дома, в душе, едва прикоснулся ко все еще колом стоящему члену, как его чуть наизнанку не вывернуло оглушительным оргазмом.

Как же ему хотелось перейти черту и предложить Броку большее. Но теперь снова надо было ждать — как минимум, пока Брок не поправится.

* * *

Стив приходил вечером, неизменно приносил маленький букетик цветов, который прятал под курткой, так что скоро на тумбочке Брока был ровный ряд стаканов с цветами. И за неделю ни один из букетиков не завял.

— Парни ржут, что у меня появилась тайная поклонница из медсестер, а эти вертихвостки делают ставки, кто из моих парней таскает цветы, — хохотнул Брок, рассматривая новый букетик. — Что самое интересное, на тебя не ставит ни одна.

Ему было действительно приятно, что Стив ежедневно приходил. И, наверно, он бы даже почувствовал, что чего-то не хватает, если бы тот заявился с пустыми руками. 

Ему нравилось, что за ним ухаживают — это было трудно принять в первые дни, но теперь Брок перестал скрывать это от самого себя. Хотя, конечно, уже очень хотелось продвинуться дальше первой базы.

Стив взял его за здоровую руку и сжал пальцы — ну хоть что-то новенькое.

— В зале стало скучно, привык видеть тебя краем глаза, пока занимаюсь, — произнес он.

Брок с секундным запозданием понял, что это, видимо, своеобразная замена комплиментам, и поймал себя на мысли, что если они будут продвигаться в таком темпе, то первый поцелуй случится не раньше, чем через полгода.

«Интересно, — подумал он, — от воздержания кто-нибудь умирал?»

* * *

Брока выпустили из больницы, как только он смог нормально наступать на простреленную ногу. И хоть руке предстояло заживать еще больше месяца, он категорически отказался сидеть дома. Тренироваться было нельзя, это его до чертиков бесило, но родная обстановка известного до последней трещины в краске на стене спортивного зала относительно успокаивала.

Но все, что он мог делать — раздавать приказы бойцам и провожать их тоскливыми взглядами, когда команду угоняли на очередное задание. Радовало только то, что они случались не так чтобы часто. Всего трижды за время его выздоровления.

Свидания со Стивом продолжались. Погода испортилась, поэтому они встречались на парковке, доезжали до кинотеатра, потом проводили пару часов в кафе, обсуждая фильм, а затем Стив подвозил его до дома.

И легко целовал либо в висок, либо — да неужели! — в щеку. Брок уже начинал думать, что пора все брать в свои руки — в прямом смысле этого слова, — как только ему снимут этот чертов гипс.

Но в день, когда Броку снимали гипс — и это как раз была пятница, — он получил от Стива сообщение, что тот срочно улетает на задание и будет только к следующей неделе. И очень сожалеет, но ужин придется перенести.

Парни обрадовались, что Брок завалился с ними в бар — давненько они так все вместе не сидели, все у их командира были какие-то личные дела. Только Джек понимающе усмехался, но помалкивал.

А вечером, ложась спать, Брок поймал себя на том, что время с парнями он провел, конечно, классно, но... 

Но не хватало чертова Стива Роджерса. И даже этого целомудренного, едва ощутимого поцелуя.

* * *

— Бак, ты у нас эксперт, сколько вообще должны длиться эти ухаживания? — поинтересовался Стив.

— До свадьбы ни-ни! — грозно ответил Баки и даже умудрился выдержать театральную паузу, прежде чем заржал. — Сколько там у вас уже? — уточнил он.

— Три месяца в эту пятницу. Хочу пригласить его к себе после ресторана. Ты говорил про танцы, и я уже собирался снять зал, но подумал — не будет ли это чересчур? А брать для нас урок... — он пожал плечами, — наверно, о таком надо сначала с самим Броком договариваться, но тогда это не будет сюрпризом.

— Ну раз три месяца, то после танца можешь и поцеловать, только не увлекайся, — серьезно сказал Баки, но в глазах его сверкали искры такого веселья, что Стив нахмурился.

— Ты издеваешься, да?

— Ну что ты, нисколько! Кстати, мелкий, а ты ему стихи читал? Ну что же ты, — возмущенно покачал головой Баки, — какое упущение!

* * *

Они вышли из ресторана и медленно подошли к припаркованной неподалеку машине.

— Сегодня три месяца с нашего первого свидания, — улыбнулся Стив. — И поэтому я хотел пригласить тебя на танец, но все танцевальные клубы, которые я нашел, предлагают только индивидуальные или групповые занятия, а снимать целый зал в наше собственное распоряжение мне показалось несколько нецелесообразным. Тем более в это время там везде занятия и залы свободны лишь после полуночи.

Брок приподнял бровь, но слушал, не перебивая.

— Поэтому, — Стив облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы, — я бы хотел пригласить тебя к себе. Чтобы потанцевать. 

— Почему бы и нет, — весело сверкнув глазами, отозвался Брок и уселся на пассажирское сиденье машины Стива. — Не взыщи, если ноги оттопчу, я как-то не по танцам. Но может быть интересно.

До дома Стива доехали молча, но они давно научились молчать так, что это их не тяготило. Брок курил в раскрытое окно, что делал нечасто, хоть уже и знал, что Стив тоже время от времени не против выкурить пару сигарет.

Стив показал ему кухню, гостиную и ванную, коей оба не преминули воспользоваться, а потом расположились в гостиной. Брок прошелся по комнате, рассматривая расставленные на стеллаже книги, лежащие стопкой на тумбе пластинки и рядом — современные компакт-диски. 

Брок разглядывал висящие на стене фотографии, когда Стив начал читать стихи — и между прочим, не абы какие, он три ночи над книгами сидел, выбирая, а Роберта Саути он с юности любил.

Брок фыркнул, прижал руку к губам, но все же не сдержался и заржал. Стив прикрыл глаза, честно стараясь не расхохотаться вместе с ним — настолько это смотрелось глупо и неуместно в этом сумасшедшем времени.

— Черт, Стив, прости, это было... — Брок не договорил, закашлялся, проглатывая вновь рвущийся смех. — Вы правда стихи друг другу читали?

— Случалось, — пожал плечами Стив как ни в чем не бывало, хотя самому хотелось прямо сейчас найти Баки и хорошенько встряхнуть за то, что устроил ему весь этот квест. — Предлагаю забыть об этой неловкости и все-таки приступить к тому, что было запланировано.

Он подошел к тумбе, на которой стоял новенький проигрыватель виниловых пластинок — все-таки не такой уж Стив был динозавр, чтобы продолжать пользоваться патефоном с ручкой. Тем более что у современной аппаратуры звук был не в пример лучше.

— Боюсь, я и сам не такой хороший партнер, как ты мог бы себе представить, но буду стараться, — он опустил иголку на пластинку, и из динамиков с тихим шуршанием и потрескиванием полилась приятная мелодия "Итальянского танго" Палеци, зазвенел голос Мильвы.

Стив сделал шаг к Броку и склонил голову, приглашая на танец.

— Ты переоцениваешь мои возможности, — чуть удивленно отозвался Брок, подавая руку. — В последний раз танго я танцевал еще в школьные годы.

И все же двигался он прекрасно — легко следовал за каждым движением Стива, словно умел идеально чувствовать партнера. И Стив был горд собой — он умудрился ни разу не наступить Броку на ногу. И они даже не сбились с ритма.

Танго закончилось, пластинка еще немного пошипела, и проигрыватель выключился с тихим щелчком. 

— Скажи, Брок, ты так себе все это представлял? — мягко улыбаясь, спросил Стив, все еще поддерживая его за талию, и едва ощутимо прикоснулся губами к виску. — Все эти свидания и романтику.

— Я? — подняв брови, уточнил Брок. — Я вообще себе ничего подобного не представлял, пока ты меня на свидание не позвал. Ну то есть... — он оборвал себя и с тревогой посмотрел на Стива.

Тот изумленно распахнул глаза, а потом нахмурился.

— Черт, — он убрал руку с талии Брока и отступил на шаг. — Я... прости, я был уверен... Меня ввели в заблуждение, — наконец договорил он, чувствуя себя очень глупо.

* * *

— Барнс, — фыркнул Брок, почувствовав себя неуютно. Вообще-то, он надеялся, что, раз уж они наконец-то оказались в доме Стива, можно будет продвинуться ну хоть немного дальше рукопожатий и легких поцелуев в щечку на прощание.

Стив утвердительно угукнул и отступил еще на шаг, сел на диван, нервно провел ладонями по бедрам.

— Это он тебя надоумил ухаживать за мной? — По спине Брока прошел холодок от мысли, что на самом деле Стиву все это было не так уж и нужно, а он ошибся, когда принимал его долгие взгляды и легкие прикосновения за сдерживаемое желание.

— Нет, я сам давно хотел, да все тянул. Не знал, как подступиться. Украдкой выяснял, что тебе нравится, а что нет. 

— А он подсказал, и ты устроил мне эти вот "ухаживания в стиле сороковых"? — догадался Брок.

— Ну, не совсем, скорее — как ты мог бы себе представлять ухаживания того времени, — уклончиво ответил Стив. — В кино и на танцы, конечно, ходили. Кто побогаче — и в рестораны тоже. Но в основном, знаешь, до свадьбы же было не принято в постель ложиться, так что свадьбу сыграть могли уже через пару недель после знакомства. Но это касалось только мужчины и женщины, — вдруг как-то очень нахально и даже чуть развязно усмехнулся он, и в голосе прорезался бруклинский выговор. — А у парней, по крайней мере в нашем квартале и в доках по соседству, все было просто: переглянулись, сигарету о сигарету прикурили, вроде как сговорились, и пошли в укромный уголок. А там насколько смелости хватит. 

— Скажу прямо, чтобы ты себе чего неправильно не вообразил. Отвечая на ранее заданный вопрос: то, что я себе по поводу тебя представлял, в приличном обществе не озвучивают. А мы определенно играли в «приличное общество». Теперь расскажи-ка. Если б ты, — уточнил Брок, охрипнув от одной мысли о том, как все могло бы быть, — ухаживал именно в стиле сороковых, то...

— То это было бы так, — перебил его Стив, уловив мысль, весело и почти счастливо улыбнулся: — Закурить не найдется?

Брок, не сводя с него взгляда, вытащил сигареты из заднего кармана, прикурил сам и протянул пачку Стиву. Тот встал с дивана, шагнул ближе, ловко подцепил одну, наклонился к Броку. Между их сигаретами потянулась струйка сизого дыма. Курили быстро и молча, стряхивая пепел в тяжелую хрустальную пепельницу, которую Стив достал с нижней полки журнального столика. Стив криво улыбался. Брок оценивающе прищуривался, мгновенно включившись в эту новую игру. Столкнулись в пепельнице пальцами. 

И Стив тут же облапал задницу Брока, притягивая его к себе.

— А ты не робкого десятка, — протянул он.

— Сам-то сдюжишь? — в тон ему отозвался Брок.

— Смотря как далеко ты готов зайти, — ухмыльнулся Стив, ведя его по коридору к закрытой пока двери, за которой, Брок был уверен, находилась его спальня. Руку с задницы при этом он так и не убрал.

— До предела твоих сил, — нагло заявил Брок и тоже сжал ягодицу Стива.

— Самоуверенно, — тихо засмеялся Стив, открывая дверь и пропуская Брока вперед.

Кровать впечатляла размерами. Брок присвистнул — такого он точно не ожидал. Думал, увидит что-то вроде узкой солдатской койки, застеленной по всем правилам без единой складочки. Но уж точно не траходром, сделанный явно по заказу, с кучей подушек и небрежно наброшенным пушистым теплым пледом, в который так и тянуло завернуться — настолько уютным он выглядел.

— Кстати, Брок, одно маленькое уточнение. Обычно тот, что просит прикурить, сверху, но я в принципе не против... 

Брок не дал ему договорить. Его окатило волной возбуждения и жара так, что колени едва не подломились. Он резко развернулся и впился губами в губы Стива — мягкие, вкусные, как и представлялось сотни раз. Застонал тихо, проглотил ответный стон. И толкнул Стива на кровать, падая на него сверху.

 _Стив дал ему карт-бланш_. 

Мысль билась в голове, едва не доводя до оргазма сама по себе. И Стив под руками был такой, как и мечталось. Сильный до головокружения, но сдерживающий себя, чтобы не причинить боли. Наглый и жаждущий секса — и в то же время почти робко-доверчивый. Все это было в прорвавшемся нетерпении и погибшей смертью храбрых футболке Брока, лоскутами отлетевшей куда-то на пол — и легких, почти невесомых касаниях, которыми Стив обводил шрамы на его спине так безошибочно, словно знал его тело уже многие годы.

И это говорило Броку больше, чем все, что они друг другу сказали за эти три гребаных месяца целомудренных до тошноты свиданий.

Брок не сдерживался — впивался зубами и губами в кожу, оставляя яркие отметины засосов, зализывал укусы, проводил кончиками пальцев, любуясь расцветающими на светлой коже сине-фиолетовыми цветами.

Стив откидывал голову, открывая шею, и сжимал руками бедра Брока, притягивая его к себе. 

Оставшаяся одежда мешала. Брок зарычал нетерпеливо, отстранился, отрывая пуговицы, стянул со Стива рубашку, сдернул брюки вместе с носками. И пока торопливо раздевался сам, Стив снял трусы.

Сколько раз они видели друг друга в душевых — но от этого зрелища у Брока перехватило дыхание. Черт возьми, а прав был Стив тогда, в больнице, когда сказал, что все эти душевые были _до_ их первого свидания. Сейчас все ощущалось намного острее — после этого трехмесячного ожидания. 

И Брок подозревал, конечно, что в возбужденном состоянии член Стива будет совсем не маленьким, но от увиденного рот наполнился слюной.

Он чувствовал себя пьяным, хотя бокал вина за ужином его даже не особенно развеселил. Брок откинул свои трусы в сторону и подполз к Стиву. Выдохнул, согревая член дыханием, и увидел, как тот дернулся и на головке проступила прозрачная капелька, скатилась по стволу.

Брок догнал ее, проследив ее путь языком, вобрал головку в рот и застонал, прикрыв глаза. Стив отозвался таким же долгим мучительным стоном и чуть подкинул бедра, то ли не сдержавшись, то ли намекая на продолжение.

Брок медленно втянул член в рот, насколько смог, обхватил рукой корень и качнул головой. 

Стив всхлипывал, метался по подушке, сминал в кулаках так и не снятый плед, и явно изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не толкаться глубже. 

Где-то на задворках сознания Брок удивлялся сам себе — никогда еще он с таким удовольствием не сосал чей-то член. Никогда ему не хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше — и черт с ней, с ноющей от усталости челюстью.

— Боже, Брок, иди... иди сюда, — позвал Стив и потянул его к себе, заставляя оставить член в покое.

И тут же навалился сверху, обрушился градом поцелуев. Брок, почти потерявшийся в лихорадочных ласках, едва заметил, когда Стив потянулся к прикроватной тумбе и выдвинул один из ящиков. В руку Брока лег тюбик со смазкой.

— С ума сойду, если ты меня не трахнешь, — горячо выдохнул Стив ему в шею.

И Брок взвыл мысленно, пережал рукой член, чтобы не кончить от этих слов.

— Я от тебя сейчас с ума сойду, — признался он, снова переворачивая их и оказываясь сверху.

Он не заставил себя ждать. Выдавил смазку на пальцы и ввел сразу два. Стив выгнулся дугой, покраснел еще больше, до самой груди, выдохнул: «Боже, да-да-да», — и подался навстречу так жадно, что Брок чертыхнулся и попытался представить что-нибудь неприятное.

Не особенно получалось, учитывая, как бесстыдно громко Стив стонал, раскрываясь.

— Не могу больше, — выдохнул Брок, поискал взглядом презервативы, но их, судя по всему, Стив не доставал.

Снова пришлось пережать член, прежде чем плеснуть на него смазки. Брок закинул ноги Стива себе на плечи и медленно, но сразу до конца, вошел в него.

Стив прикусил губу, взглянул на него из-под ресниц — и Броку сорвало последние тормоза.

Он ухватил Стива за бедра и поддал с такой силой и скоростью, что Стив вцепился в изголовье кровати, жалобно затрещавшее, хватал ртом воздух и едва слышно постанывал на выдохе.

Конечно, долго бы так Брок не выдержал, но и к черту — медленно и долго будет потом, сейчас ему было жизненно необходимо кончить — и желательно после того, как кончит Стив. Добавлять смазку не потребовалось — член Стива тек так, что даже на животе уже была маленькая лужица. 

Несколько сильных быстрых движений, в такт собственным толчкам — и Стив вскрикнул, выстреливая спермой так, что забрызгал себе всю грудь. Брок зарычал и позволил себе последовать за ним — глубоко в его теле, крепко сжимая рукой бедро и продолжая второй проводить по члену, из которого вытекали последние капли спермы.

— Господи, — выдохнул Стив, казалось, вечность спустя. — Надо было сразу тебе рассказать, как все тогда происходило, и попросить прикурить.

Брок, распластавшийся по нему и не собирающийся вставать или слезать, чтобы улечься на кровать, тихо рассмеялся.

— Я бы слегка офигел, конечно, но не отказался бы. Кстати, прикурить просил ты, так что дай пять минут отдышаться — и зажигай, детка. Игры кончились.

* * *

Когда Брок заснул, Стив долго смотрел на него, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, гладил по волосам и думал о том, что вовсе не сердится на Баки. Потому что, так или иначе, он все-таки помог ему в главном – Брок рядом. 

**Author's Note:**

> Танго, под которое танцевали Брок и Стив можно послушать [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXUhaZycw5w)


End file.
